Una vida diferente para Harry Potter
by Arhis
Summary: ¿que pasaria si el temor de los mortifagos si hubiera sucedido? ¿si Harry se hubiera salvado por su poder oscuro en vez de por su madre? y eso no es todo una serpiente busca venganza por su amo perdido... ¿pero podra matar a ese dulce niño?
1. Chapter 1

Avada kedabra- fue lo ultimo que se escucho, en un cuarto infantil, después de que una luz verde regresara a Lord Voldermont y dejara a un niño llorando por el dolor.

Este solo fue dejado con solo un cicatriz en su frente en forma de rayo mientras que su atacante estaba casi muerto.

No había nadie mas en esa habitación y eso de alguna manera el bebe lo sabia. Su papa y su mama estaban abajo y el hombre extraño ya había desparecido sin querer soportar mas vio como sus energías se iban debilitando hasta quedarse dormido.

--------------------- unas horas después--------------------

Se quedo dormido- dijo un hombre tres veces más grande que un hombre normal y también demasiado alto.

Una mujer con un sombrero raro y cara seria se permitió sentir asombro ante el niño que era el libertador del mundo mágico.

Y el ultimo un señor muy viejo y de aspecto tranquilo vio al niño sin poder evitar tener cierta sorpresa al ver el aura oscura que tenia ese niño pero se convenció que había sido solo por el ataque de Voldermont.

Tomo al niño entre sus brazos y sintió el poder que no correspondía a un niño de 1 año e inmediatamente se dijo "este va a ser un niño que pasara fronteras"

Lo dejo en la puerta y consoló Hagrid que ahora estaba llorando. Acomodo la carta encima del pequeño cuerpo que ahora dormía y se fueron.

Dumbledore lo ultimo que dijo fue "adiós, Harry Potter"

Una gran serpiente salio de su escondite viendo al pequeño niño y dispuesto a matarlo por haberle hecho ese daño tan grande a su amo que aunque ella sabia que no había muerto estaba muy débil.

Se alzo supuesta a matarlo pero que el niño estaba despierto y la miraba esperanzado.

"Niño humano, una perdida de tiempo" dijo Nagini en párcel tratando de convencerse de no llevarlo con ella.

"¿Mama…?"- pregunto el niño sin darse cuenta de que hablaba en parcel. Su primera palabra en parcel y también la primera dicha con sentido por el. Y solo por la desesperación de no encontrar a nadie conocido.

Que Nagini estaba sorprendida era poco ¿un niño humano hablando parcel? El único que podía hacerlo era su amo y también su antiguo amo Salazar. Decidió llevárselo al ver que empezaba el movimiento en esa casa.

Pensó en que podía hacer para mantener a un niño que era obvio que no comía lo mismo que ella pero ahora que lo había escuchado le era imposible dejarlo ahí o matarlo.

"yo seré tu amiga" dijo Nagini tratando de tranquilizarlo al notar que estaba apunto de llorar.

"¿Mama?" siguió preguntando el niño

"Tu mama esta ocupada, yo te cuidare" dijo Nagini que no pudo decir mas al ver que los muggles ya bajaban.

Tomo al bulto con la boca y se deslizo a un lugar donde pudiera proteger a ese niño sin ninguna sospecha. Lo primero que pensó fue dárselo a un mortifago pero inmediatamente cuando lo pensó se dio cuenta que no confiaba en ninguno de ellos, pero si quería que su niño tuviera todo, incluyendo educación, necesitaba a alguien que le diera eso.

Decidió dejarlo a su cuidado en una mansión de las miles que tenia su amo.

El viaje fue duro pues nunca se ha visto que una serpiente haga un largo viaje y menos con un niño en su boca como si lo fuera a comer con la diferencia que lo agarraba de la manta.

Llegaron a una de las mansiones de su amo por pura ayuda de la magia que desprendía este sorprendente animal y con la ayuda disimulada de Harry el cual, aunque cansado por el poder que había tenido que dar para no tener tanto dolor al ataque de ese extraño, quería llegar a un lugar seguro y estaba seguro que ella lo protegería.

Arropo al niño en unas de las camas acomodando todo para que un niño puedo dormir en esa cama tan grande y al ver la suplica en los ojos del niño se hecho alado suyo y lo envolvió para que duerma y después decidir si debía pedir ayuda de alguien pero eso era prácticamente imposible al ver que nadie hablaba su idioma y no tenia tanto tiempo para visitar a su amo aunque ese era una idea para el futuro.

Salio de la mansión y vio las hermosas casas y una de ellas particularmente era de los Malfoy, siempre que tenían una reunión importante su amo se mudaba allí pues era muy fácil obligarlos a venir ya que allí estaban las mejores familias de sangre puras.

Se dirigió allí con la elegancia que tan bello animal siempre tenia (n.a: ¿se nota que me encantan las serpientes?) y entro sin ningún problema pues todos los hechizos que tenían todas las familias sangre puras por seguridad no llegaban a dañarla por que su amo se había encargado de eso.

Se dirigió al comedor queriendo traer sorpresa y temor de parte de la familia Malfoy. Dicho y hecho había entrado como si fuera la reina del lugar y había espantado a todos los Malfoy pero ellos tampoco se movieron pues tenían la esperanza de que no le hicieran daño si no hacia movimientos rápidos. Nagini se molesto visiblemente ante esta conclusión ¿acaso creían que era una serpiente tan vulgar?

Se acaezco a la mesa sin hacer caso a las personas que aun estaban sentados en la mesa. La señora Malfoy protegía a su hijo con sus brazos, era el único movimiento que habían hecho proteger a su hijo, Nagini decidió asustarlos y dirigirse directamente al niño humano pero cuando los Malfoy creían que lo iba a atacar movió algunas cosas de la mesa con su cola y estas cayeron donde una canasta descansaba.

Todas las cosas cayeron en la canasta menos algunas cosas que Nagini no creyó que necesitara y se llevo todo dejando a los Malfoy asustados y sorprendidos por el extraño comportamiento de la serpiente de su amo.

"Parece que hay personas que todavía no saben que mi amo esta débil" dijo Nagini cuando regresaba con una risa de serpiente.

Entro al cuarto dispuesta a despertar a su niño pero se quedo congelada cuando vio a una mortifica mimando al niño el cual parecía todo menos incomodo.

Lo que había pasado era que Beallatrix había ido allá por que su amo siempre la dejaba ir a visitarlo cuando tenía nuevas noticias de alguna parte que le pudiera servir a él.

Hoy había escuchado de la muerte de los Potrees pero no solo so si no que había escuchado rumores de la muerte del señor oscuro por lo cual se había ido a todas sus mansiones buscando alguna vista de su señor y se había prometido que si no lo encontraba se encargaría de matar a tanta gente como pudiera solo para encontrar a su amo, pero se sorprendió agradablemente cuando en la ultima mansión que podía buscar, por lo cual ya estaba desesperada, se encontró con los llantos de un niño y cuando se dirigió hacia allá se había encontrado con tan adorable niño que le hizo recordar por dos segundos que ella no podía tener hijos; pero aun así su felicidad había sido extrema al mimar a ese niño que se le hacia raramente conocido pero eso no le importo solo ese hermoso ángel.

Nagini se dirigió a la mortifaga decidida, tal vez podía dejarlo al cuidado de ella, al fin y al cabo, parecía encariñad por el pequeño niño y aun podría ver a su niño sin que le prohibieran pero recordó que el esposo de Bellatrix se encontraba en azcaban (ejem… no me acuerdo como se escribe ToT) pues el había sido de los primeros en enterarse de su "supuesta" muerte y queriendo venganza había hecho cosas muy estupidas.

La mortifaga sintió que no estaba sola y vio a la enorme serpiente de Voldermont y empezó a atar cabos equivocados.

"Si este niño esta acá y la serpiente de el señor oscuro también eso quiere decir que mi amo esta bien" dijo Bellatrix

"Tonta" dijo en parcel Nagini por lo que Bellatrix no entendió nada. Le entrego la canasta y dando un vistazo también al niño se hizo entender perfectamente que quería que hiciera de comer al niño.

Bellatrix que era muy orgullosa no lo hubiera hecho, claro si Voldermont se lo mandara si, si no fuera por que el niño le agradaba y en el poco tiempo era su preferido.

Vio todas las cosas y se pregunto de donde habría sacado todas esas cosas una serpiente, pero empezó a preparar leche y a preparar un poco de puré que sorprendentemente esa serpiente había conseguido para hacer.

Alimento al niño ante la vista de la serpiente cosa que la puso nerviosa pero tener en brazos al niño la tranquilizaba.

Nagini que ahora sabia que lo podía dejar con ella se fue de la mansión a buscar a su amo para que la ayudara a decirle a esa chica que ahora debía criar a ese niño como hijo, lo que parecía que ella quería.

Después de un largo viaje pudo encontrar a su amo tan débil que le dio tanta pena que aunque l dijo su plan y este pareció molesto por tener que darle a criar un niño a su mortifaga a la insistencia de Nagini que ese niño era especial pues había conseguido debilitarlo a él decidió darle permiso.

Nagini ahora que sabia que su niño tenia alguien que lo estaba cuidando y sabiendo que su amo estaba débil para un viaje se quedo una semana antes de emprender el viaje de vuelta donde su niño al que extrañaba mucho.

Su amo ya le había advertido que él no se quedaría en la mansión pues estaba haciendo un gran plan y aunque le dolía separarse de su amo necesitaba proteger al joven niño.

Mientras esas semanas habían pasado ya todos sabían de la "muerte" del señor oscuro para algunos y el que no debe ser nombrado para otros.

Bellatrix se había desesperado al haber perdido no solo a su esposo si no también a su amo y lo único que la mantenía fuerte para no ir a Azcaban por su amo era su pequeño niño al cual, al no tener un nombre, lo había llamado Alcides que significaba fuerte y vigoroso. Ese había sido el nombre que hubiera deseado poner a su hijo y este niño lo pensaba adoptar aunque tuviera que buscar un protejo que logre soportar un avada kedabra.

"Agradece que no tendrás que hacerlo" dijo una voz silbante que hizo que levantara los ojos asustada, ahí, al frente de ella se encontraba su amo pero… ¿Qué era? No era un fantasma ni una persona normal.

"¿Haz visto en que m a convertido el niño que tienes n brazos?" dijo Lord Voldermont a pedido de Nagini que deseaba una prueba final para esa mortifaga.

"Se…Señor, ¡el no haría nada!"dijo Bella arrullando al niño en sus brazos.

"¿Acaso m dices mentirosa?" pregunto el Lord

"No, claro que no señor…" dijo Bella muy nerviosa… no podría matar al niño aunque se lo pidiera su amo ¡no podría!

"Matado" fue la orden directa del Lord viéndola.

"Yo… mi lord…" susurro Bella nerviosa sin dejar de arrullar al niño en sus brazos.


	2. Chapter 2

¡Hola! ¿Cómo están? ¡Gracias por sus reviews! ¡Esto venia con la primera parte pero se me olvido ponerlo! Supongo que después pongo el próximo capitulo.

¡Gracias por sus reviews!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

¿Es que acaso no me escuchas?- dijo Lord Voldermont, aparentando molestia- ¡Matado ahora!

Mi lord, se lo ruego mátame a mi pero no toque al niño- dijo Bella tirándose al frente de su señor esperando su muerte, con él bebe en manos pues este estaba llorando, sintiendo un dolor que ella no pudo entender.

Nagini entro en el cuarto y miro a su amo el cual asintió, ante eso Nagini fue donde su niño y se lo quito a Bella con mucha resistencia de ella pero al final no pudo hacer nada.

No te preocupes, Bella- dijo el Lord mirándola fijamente- no morirás, Nagini me ha dicho que tu puedes criar a ese niño con bien ¿es verdad eso?

Si, mi lord- dijo Bella, sorprendida por todo esto- yo lo cuidare con mi vida si es necesario.

Eso es lo que quería oír- dijo el Lord, ahora mirando al niño "aunque ese niño halla sido mi derrota no puedo evitar no sentirle rencor, yo también ayudare en su crianza, al fin y al cabo, debe ser un hijo de Salazar también" pensaba él viendo al pequeño niño.

Sin poder evitarlo alzo al niño en sus manos y se quedo observando su rostro, sus ojos verdes brillaban divertidos y eso era lo único que no hacia que lo mirara mal pues se parecía mucho a sus padres y el lord también lo mimo un poco por que nunca había tenido un bebe en brazos y esta era su oportunidad de ser el modelo de padre. Ni bien pensó eso se recrimino a él mismo ¿Dónde se ha visto a un Lord oscuro siendo padre? Pero aun así no quiso abandonarlo como lo tenía pensado.

Nagini le ofreció unos papales y él después de leerlo se los dio a Bella diciendo- estos son los papeles que harán legal tu adopción, pero con algunas condiciones como por ejemplo dejar que Nagini y yo lo veamos y criemos también aunque tu puedes elegir un nombre si eso deseas.

Desasiría... desearía ponerle como nombre Alcides- dijo Bella titubeando

Fuerte... si ese nombre es perfecto para él - dijo Voldermont- es de origen griego pero igual me agrada.

Gracias, mi lord- dijo Bella feliz de que halla aceptado su nombre.


	3. Chapter 3

_Fuerte... si ese nombre es perfecto para él - dijo Voldermont- es de origen griego pero igual me agrada._

_Gracias, mi lord- dijo Bella feliz de que halla aceptado su nombre._

El niño creció sin mas incomodidad que no poder salir de la mansión por ningún caso, siempre fue mimado y sorprendió a todos cuando termino no siendo ni caprichoso ni nada mal educado pero ellos no podían evitar mimarlo.

Ese niño se quedo en esa mansión recibiendo cada semana, por dos días, a su padre Tom. Y siendo cuidado por sus dos madres: mama Nagi y mama Bella.

A las dos la tomo como madre y aunque sabia que su papa Tom no era nada de su mama Bella ni de su mama Nagi nunca se pregunto por que tenia dos mamas ni por que su papa no era completamente humano.

Los genes hicieron de Harry(Alcides) un niño que era exactamente igual a su padre verdadero aunque nadie podía negar lo parecido que tenia Harry(Alcides) a Tom por lo cual creyeron que no tendrían problema con eso, pero eso no era lo único que había sacado de su padre sino que también sus genes merodeadores lo que hizo que quisiera saber todo de esa mansión y de todas a las que iba de visita aveces pero como nunca se quedaban mucho en cada mansión y como no podía recordar todo lo que había averiguado cuando regresaba a esa misma mansión se molestaba mucho y por eso un día le pregunto a su padre que podía hacer este le dio un fácil encantamiento para poder grabar todo en un pergamino normal y después él le ayudaría a sellarlo y volverlo mas seguro pues nadie podía tener ese mapa. Pero había un pequeño gran problema, Alcides no tenia varita pues necesitaba tener once para poder comprarla y él solo tenia unos 6 años cuando eso paso. Entonces su papa Tom lo había arreglado fácilmente.

Le había dicho que fuera al cuarto que se encontraba en el tercer piso, al frente del cuadro de Salazar y que cuando llegara allí hablara en parcel para que la puerta se abriera y que ahí se iban a encontrar.

Alcides había hecho todo lo que su padre le había dicho y cuando vio un cuadro que le intereso mucho por que había una serpiente tenia atrapado en su cuerpo a una gran ave fénix y todavía le intereso mas cuando la serpiente dijo: contraseña

Alcides dijo en parcel " ¿ábrete?" Pregunto nervioso por que su padre no le había dicho nada de una contraseña.

El cuadro dejo entrar a Alcides y este paso nervioso, dentro era un cuarto elegante con todos los adornos verdes y negros pero nada le quitaba lo elegante que se veía a la vista.

Este era mi cuarto... - dijo Tom haciendo que él volteara rápidamente solo para ver a su padre sentado en un mueble con una caja de madera, de adornos de oro y plata la mayoría en forma de serpiente, al frente suyo en la mesita.

Pa... padre, ¿para qué me haz traído aquí?- pregunto Alcides curioso.

Te daré un gran tesoro, Alcides- dijo Tom señalando la caja- ábrela y observa bien lo que contiene

Alcides había tomado la caja y la había abierto lentamente solo para ver una varita completamente negra y con un mango de oro en forma de serpiente.

¡Oh!- fue lo único que pudo decir Alcides de lo sorprendido que estaba- ¿esta... esta es tu varita?

Si, te la estoy ofreciendo hasta que yo recupere mi cuerpo, para cuando eso pase tu ya tendrá tu varita ¡pero! Me tienes que prometer que la protegerás mucho- dijo Tom mirándolo fijamente

Alcides sonrío al notar que su padre confiaba mucho en él para darle su varita y se sintió orgulloso por eso dijo- lo cuidare con mi vida si es necesario, padre- dijo Alcides solemne.

Confío en ti, hijo- dijo Tom, Alcides se sorprendió por que aunque su papa siempre le había dicho cosas como "mi niño" o "niño" cuando estaba molesto nunca le había dicho hijo.

Se abrazo fuerte a su padre y el también lo abrazo se quedaron así hasta que su mama Nagi los llamo a la cena.

Desde ese día Alcides había tenido varita y no le sirvió solo para grabar sus mapas si no que desde ese día también empezó a practicar magia. Él desde pequeño al no tener amigos para jugar, pues no lo dejaban salir de la mansión, y cuando no merodeaba por las mansiones se ponía a leer muchos libros sobre magia antigua, oscura y hasta blanca aunque él tenia que agregar que le gustaba mas la oscura pues era la mas divertida y había descubierto que lo hacia muy bien aunque nunca había podida probarlo al no tener varita.

Pero ahora podía probar todos lo hechizos hasta cansarse.

Mama Bella... - dijo Alcides a Bella.

¿Si, querido?- pregunto Bella, dejando de pensar en lo que haría para ir a la casa de su hermana Narcisa sin que le pregunten si su hijo puede ir. Su amo y ella habían decidido no dejarlo salir antes de Hogwarts ya que seria lo mejor para el niño. Bella ya sabia que su hijo era el hijo de los Potters pero eso no le quito el amor a su hermoso hijo.

Me podrías... prestar la llave de la biblioteca- pregunto Alcides, pues quería tener más libros para leer.

Bella y los otros lo miraron evaluándolo y después de una sonrisa Tom dijo- dale la llave, Bella

¡Claro!- dijo Bella- ¿por qué quieres la llave, hijo? ¿Alguna cosa en especial? Yo podría ayudarte.

No, mama- dijo Alcides sonriendo- solo quiero leer un poco mas

Oh... ¡perfecto!- dijo Bella sonriendo- ahora... hijo, yo me iré por dos horas o tres a la casa de mi hermana

¿Narcisa, madre- pregunto Alcides, él aunque no conocía a nadie sabia de todos pues su madre se había encargado que supiera todas las familias sangre puras y también de su propia familia.

Si, Narcisa ¿acaso tengo otra hermana?- pregunto Bella divertida

En el mundo de la sangre pura todo puede ser, madre- dijo Alcides- eso me enseño mi padre ¿no?

Claro, hijo- dijo Tom

Mas tarde cuando Bella ya se había ido y Tom disfrutaba de un tiempo con su hijo leyendo un poco de la biblioteca y enseñándole la forma correcta de poner la mano para cada hechizo por fin terminaron los libros de cuarto año del colegio de Magia y hechicería.

¡si! Por fin termine la educación de cuarto curso- decía Alcides mientras que se ponía a bailar, no tengo que decir que eso eran genes Potters, y veía como su padre lo miraba divertido- ¿no es genial?

Si, hijo- dijo Tom ofreciéndole una verdadera sonrisa- ¿qué esperas con terminar la educación de colegio sin ni siquiera haber comenzado?

Pues... quiero terminar mi educación para empezar a estudiar cosas que no voy a aprender en el colegio... como rituales y ¡hasta campos de energía!- dijo Alcides con sus ojos verdes brillando- quiero ser el mejor en todo y para eso debo estar entrenado

No creo que puedas hacerlo... - dijo Tom mirando al infinito

¿Por que padre?- pregunto Alcides triste por la desilusión.

Tom lo miro a los ojos y después de pensar un poco dijo- no puedes ser el mejor si no tienes entrenamiento en pociones y yo... ya no puedo enseñarte- dijo Tom bajando la cabeza- Bella no es muy buena con las pociones y como tu debes aprender del mejor...

No te preocupes, padre... – dijo Alcides- no es tu culpa...

Si, si lo es- dijo Tom cerrando su mano- yo debí poder enseñarte todo pero... tengo una idea

¿Cuál, padre?- pregunto emocionado Alcides viendo la decisión en los ojos de su padre

¿No te gustaría tener un profesor de pociones?- pregunto Tom sonriendo.

¡Claro!- dijo Alcides- ¿me lo regalaras por mi cumpleaños? Seria genial

No, lo haré por que a mí me gustaría que aprendieras de él en particular- dijo Tom sonriéndole- para tu cumpleaños tendrás un regalo perfecto de parte mía.

¿Que es? ¿Que podrá ser?- pregunto Alcides emocionado al recordar que solo faltaban dos días y él tendría 7 años.

Va a ser sorpresa- dijo Tom

¡No!- dijo Alcides haciendo puchero, pero a la misma vez pensando- ¿acaso es...? ¿¡Lo que les pedí?

No, creo que Bella te comprara tu propia escoba – dijo Tom pensativo – yo te daré algo que no puede ser comprado ni vendido por su alto valor.

¿Que podrá ser?- pregunto otra vez Alcides

Ya lo veras... - dijo Tom misterioso- ahora hablemos sobre tu nuevo profesor, es un sirviente mío él es un maestro de pociones por eso te podrá dar el entrenamiento que necesitas ¡pero! Es una persona muy inteligente y eso nos traerá un poco de problemas...

¿Por qué, padre? ¿No nos conviene que sea inteligente para enseñarme?- pregunto Alcides

Hum... no lo se, Alcides- dijo Tom- ahora que muchos creen mi muerte se han separado de mi y... no sé si es seguro decírselo a él...

No tienes que arriesgarte por mí, padre- dijo Alcides, pero después de pensarlo un rato se le ocurrió algo- padre, por que no haces que mama Bella le diga que me enseñe como un favor para su hijo... ¡no creo que sospeche de ti!

Muy inteligente, hijo- dijo Tom orgulloso- ahora solo falta que él acepte... aunque va a ser difícil... ¡y más que Bella le pida por favor!

Entonces... yo se lo podría decir, padre- dijo Alcides- yo soy muy bueno convenciendo...

¡Eso es!- dijo Tom- ahora ¿cuando iremos?

¿Tu también vas a ir, padre?- pregunto Alcides- pero si no te pueden sorprender

No, solo para dejarte y recogerte- dijo Tom

Entonces... ¿qué crees si fuéramos hoy o mejor aun ahora?- pregunto Alcides esperanzado

¡Seria muy bueno!- dijo Tom- ¿qué tal si vamos por un traslador?

¡Claro!- dijo Alcides preparando su varita pues él acababa de aprender a hacer un traslador.

Salieron de la casa con su padre alado y suspiraron al ver que no había nadie, busco una cosa para poder convertirlo en traslador y después decidió convertir una piedra que se encontraba por ahí.

Después de decir el hechizo tomo el traslador que los llevo a un pueblo muggle. Agradecieron que era como las seis de la tarde y que era hora del té.

Se dirigió a una casa muy fea alejada de las otras. La cual le indica su padre era la casa de Snape. Su padre decidió esconderse mientras que también lo protegía por si acaso el profesor de pociones quisiera hacerle daño a su hijo.

Por parte de Alcides, él toco la puerta y espero un momento antes que un señor de pelo grasoso y ojos muy negros abriera un poquito la puerta.

¿quien eres y que haces acá?- pregunto Snape sin la menor consideración.

¿No me va invitar a entrar?- pregunto Alcides molesto- que mala educación...

Tu no me vas a decir que hacer, maldito niñato- dijo Snape- ¡respóndeme!

Bueno... mi nombre es Alcides Lestrange y... ¿Que hago acá? No cree que deberíamos hablar adentro- dijo Alcides viendo a todos lados- no es seguro acá...

Entra, pero intenta algo y quedaras muerto- dijo Snape abriendo un poco más la puerta.

Que mal humor ¿no crees?- dijo Alcides


	4. Chapter 4

"¡Pasa ya o no entras!" dijo Snape viéndolo mal.

"Ok ok ¡paso! Ojalá que tengas algo de tomar para ofrecerme ¡me muero de sed!" dijo Alcides, entrando con elegancia aprendida.

"¿Ahora me dirás que quieres?" Pregunto Snape de mal modo.

Alcides lo ignoro y se dirigió adentro de la casa. Se sentó en un mueble no sin antes quitarle un poco el polvo.

"¿Me ofreces algo de tomar?" pregunto Alcides, disfrutando al ver que el señor estaba molesto.

Snape al ver la osadía de ese niñato solo le dirigió una mirada venenosa y dijo " No, no tengo nada que ofrecerle a un niñato como tu"

"¡Oh! Entonces yo te ofreceré algo" dijo Alcides mientras sacaba su varita y aparecía una jarra de jugo de calabaza. "¿Quieres? Lo hizo mi madre Bella" dijo mientras servia un poco a dos vasos recién aparecido " no es muy común que mi madre Bella cocine... ¡pero! Siempre lo hace cuando yo lo quiero"

"¿Bellatrix cocina? ¿En verdad eres su hijo? ¿Por qué tienes una varita?" Pregunto Snape simulando su curiosidad pues era imposible que este niño fuera hijo de Bellatrix ya que él debía tener unos 7 años y recordaba que Bellatrix no estado embarazada; pero lo que más le hacia tener curiosidad era que el niño tuviera una varita como eso podía ser.

" Ya se lo dije, mama Bella solo cocina cuando yo lo deseo y... Aunque preparar jugo no es cocinar ¡es un gran avance! La otra pregunta... ¡ah sí! Claro que soy su hijo ¿qué creías? Oh... ¿la varita? Pues... digamos que fue un préstamo" dijo Alcides respondiendo las tres preguntas mientras que bebía su jugo despreocupado.

" ¿Para que me quiere tu madre?" Pregunto Snape " ¿algo sobre...? ¿Sobre el señor oscuro?

" No debería hablar eso con un niño ¿no crees?" Dijo Alcides molesto, odiaba cuando le decían señor oscuro a su padre. " mi mama Bella desea que me enseñes pociones"

" ¿Pociones?" pregunto Snape sorprendido

" Eso he dicho, ¿es que acaso tiene un problema con el oído?" Pregunto Alcides de mal humor.

" No, niñato" dijo Snape dándose cuenta que había regresado al mismo comienzo " Mi respuesta es no, no pienso gastar mi tiempo en un niño mal educado como tu"

" Oh... ¡ya veo!" Dijo Alcides con un gesto autosuficiente " no eres lo demasiado bueno para enseñarme y no quieres pasar vergüenzas... ¡me lo esperaba!"

" ¿De que hablas, niñato? No ves que te estoy rechazando por no ser demasiado bueno" dijo Snape molesto, ¡él era el mejor maestro de pociones! Que se creía ese niñato.

" ¿Y usted como sabe si no soy bueno?" pregunto Alcides ocultando su molestia "no debería decir cosas que no sabe,... si no es lo suficiente bueno pues que importa puede mejorar"

" Yo... ¡claro que soy bueno, muy bueno!" dijo Snape " Acepto, seré su profesor"

" ¡Perfecto!" dijo Alcides por primera vez sonriendo "Será un honor tener a usted como profesor"

Snape se salto de la sorpresa ¿qué le pasaba a este niño? Primero lo insultaba y después le decía eso.

Alcides solo tomo un pergamino con una pluma y, después de empaparla en tinta, escribió una dirección en el pergamino.

" Tiene que ir a esa dirección, todos los días cuando sea más cómodo para usted" dijo Alcides entregándole el pergamino " oh, nunca entre sin avisar por que no nos gustaría que halla un accidente."

" ¿Eso es una amenaza?" pregunto Snape

" No lo sé" Alcides miro a su nuevo profesor, sus ojos verdes brillaron y sonrío otra vez " todo puede ser ¿no?"

Sin decir nada mas, Alcides se levanto de su asiento y aliso su túnica. Miro a su profesor y se fue de la casa.

"Ese niño es muy raro..." dijo Snape antes de negar con la cabeza e irse a ver sus pociones. Pero se detuvo en las escaleras al recordar algo ¿ojos verdes? O mejor dicho unos ojos esmeraldas ¿donde había visto unos ojos así?

"Estoy paranoico, haber donde están las pociones que necesito" dijo Snape bajando a la mazmorra y empezando a hacer sus pociones.

" ¿Padre? ¿Estas ahí?" Llamo Alcides a su padre sin ninguna contestación. Se quedo parado esperando que su padre aparezca cuando vio a un hombre muy viejo, que vestía de forma my rara.

Se quedo observándolo como se dirigía hacia él, pero parecía muy pensativo. El señor levanto el rostro al sentirse observado y de allí todo paso muy rápido. Ojos verdes y ojos azules se mezclaron, una cierta conexión los unió en ese momento.

Esos ojos... son los ojos de Lily esto seguro... pero ¿como? Harry Potter esta muerto ¿o no?- pensaba Dumbledore sin alejar la mirada de esos ojos verdes.

¿Que pasa acá? ¿Por qué miro esos ojos tan insistentemente? Ya los he visto... lo recuerdo... pero... ¿cómo? Yo nunca he salido de mi casa.- penso Alcides viendo que el señor corría hacia él se asusto y se alejo dos pasos.

"Harry, no te alejes... no te haré daño" dijo Dumbledore mirándolo.

" Yo... ¡yo no soy Harry!" dijo Alcides retrocediendo mas "aléjese..."

" Harry... soy yo..." susurro Dumbledore

" ¡Yo no soy Harry!" grito Alcides sacando la varita " expelliarmus"

Dumbledore se sorprendió pero logro evitar el golpe del hechizo y dijo " ¿qué haces, Harry? No juegues así"

" ¿quien ... quien eres? ¿Por que me dices Harry? ¡Yo no soy Harry!" dijo Alcides nervioso, los ojos del señor lo ponían nervioso como si... le estibaren haciendo un examen de rayos X.

"Harry... yo estaré ahí... soy Dumbledore, Albus Dumbledore" dijo Dumbledore acercándose a Alcides.

" ¡No!" Grito Alcides para luego salir huyendo.

" Harry, ¡Harry! Tus padres son Lily y james Potter ¿verdad?" Dijo Dumbledore mientras que seguía a Alcides " ¿por qué huyes de... mi?" Grito Dumbledore al ver que ya no estaba, había fallado... no había podido proteger a Harry " ¡NO PUDE!"


End file.
